


No Homo

by FruitfulMind



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Simmons loves him but he can be an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Some days, Grif loves pushing all of Simmons' buttons. Unfortunately, today just happens to be one of those days.





	

"Hey, Simmons." The other soldier said, looking up at the pale blue sky. It was always day, somehow it never changed. Not that Grif minded too much, but it could be annoying when he was trying to nap away from Sarge.

 

"Yeah, Grif?" Simmons asked, still not turning his gaze away from the Blue Base. One of these days, they'd mess up somehow. He was just waiting for that opportunity. Grif remained silent, Simmons knew it was just to rile up the maroon soldier. He bit his tongue, holding back a 'what'.

 

"I like your eyes."

 

The sudden compliment coming from the other surprised Simmons. He waited a second for a witty comeback; something to tell him Grif was just kidding. He paused. Nothing. "Hey, um..." His voice was soft, unsure how to proceed. It'd been a while since anyway had said something _nice_ about him, much less to him. Even Sarge didn't compliment him.

 

Not that he needed that anyway, psh. (He did.)

 

"Hey, thanks--" The soldier began, only to be cut off.

"No homo."

 

"...What." Simmons squawked out, unsure if he'd heard the other correctly.

 

Grif nodded, at least he shifted his helmet in the form of a nod. "No homo."

 

The two both continued to stare at the other in complete and utter silence. He just complimented Simmons and said _that_? Why even bother at all?

 

"No... homo..." Simmons repeated with an uncertain tone.

 

"Yeah. No homo. I like your eyes. No homo." Grif repeated once again, shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

 

"What do you mean what?" The man defended back, moving his hand in a questioning manner. He sounded defensive, but he'd be damned if he let Grif know that. "What do you mean no homo?!"

 

The other didn't chuckle or laugh at his antics. Was he being serious? "I mean. No homo." He said. "Oh yeah, I also like your face. No homo." It was the last straw, Simmons _had_ to say something!

 

"Arrrgh!!" The maroon soldier yelled out, lifting his gun. Still, Grif didn't flinch or move back. He really was starting to get use to Simmons' outbursts. "THAT! No homo!" Simmons continued to rant, though he was more careful with his gun this time. "Why do you keep SAYING that?!" If Grif knew it was getting under his skin, he didn't say anything. He just continued repeating _that_.

 

Grif shrugged again. "I meant what I said. You have a nice body, no homo. Why are you getting so defensive over it anyway?"

 

Simmons groaned sharply, feeling his patience wear thin at Grif's antics. He continued staring at the orange armored soldier. "Because it _IS_ homo, Grif -- we're DATING!" He whined to emphasize, lost as to why Grif was trying so hard to compliment him, only to say 'No homo'.

 

His boyfriend stared back at him. At least, Simmons _thought_ he was staring at him; For all he knew, Grif could be looking at a rock. "Yeah, but..." Grif continued, "I like your eyes," He said, finishing up with a, "no homo."

 

Simmons' yell was heard from the Red base, all the way to the Blue Base, "One of my eyes IS _YOUR_ eye!"


End file.
